


Your Lion Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lokitty, M/M, Married Couple, Thor-Lion, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recovering, some more comfort and pampering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for deleting this twice just didn't want it to be my 200th fic as I have other plans for that. Ideas for that are welcomed, I will write Thorki. Maybe as dragons or maybe a very mild kink we'll see. Con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy! this is a sequel to Close To Your Heart. Wanted to add I know I just deleted two works promise I will get them back, after I post my 200th fic promise promise they will be back, Sorry for deleting.

The next day, Loki woke up with dark circles under his eyes. It was evidence that the night before, he had a hard time sleeping. He felt tired; he needed to recover from his bad day.

"My darling" Thor whispered placing gentle kisses on the dark circles under his eyes.

"Thor-Lion" Loki said nuzzling into his chest feeling Thor's arms wrap around him in a loving embrace.

Thor kissed Loki's forehead and began to soothingly rub his temple. Loki smiled, he adored being pampered.

The vibrations from Loki's purring made Thor's heart swell; this is how he wanted him to be always.

Later that morning, Thor brought Loki his favorite foods so they could eat in bed, salmon mousse with sour cream and milk.

"Thor-Lion, you spoil me so" Loki said as Thor fed him some mousse.

"Anything for you my love" Thor crooned in Loki's ear.

His husband knew he's had yet another rough day, he had an anxiety attack and all he wanted now was to be with Thor.

"Thank you my love, I'm feeling much more hopeful now" Loki said as he licked his goblet clean of the milk that filled it.

"No need to thank me my darling, I only wish for your well being" Thor said as Loki peppered him with kisses.

"My Loki-Cat" Thor murmured as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair, feeling the vibrations of his purring against his chest.

"Thor-lion, I'm so grateful for your sweet lion heart" Loki said feeling sleep envelop him as his eyes closed slowly.

Thor kissed his hair line and held him close to his heart. Loki gave him a sleepy smile as he fell asleep in Thor's arms feeling hopeful, he knew he would feel better.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
